


let's get busy

by Dresupi



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Darcy had half expected Johnny to bail on her once his pickup line hadn't worked.But here it was, three days later, and he'd helped her unpack just about every box.That was something, wasn't it?





	let's get busy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosiedeplume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosiedeplume/gifts).



> Conversation Heart Prompts 2018
> 
>  

“You’re sure you don’t mind helping me move in?”  Darcy asked, reaching for one of the boxes Johnny had placed on the kitchen counter.  "Like, this is the boring part.  All the boxes are here and I have to unpack them…"  

He shrugged.  "I’m not really  _ever_  bored when I’m with you, so I mean…"  

She rolled her eyes.  "What a line.“  

"It’s only a line if it worked…” he countered.  "Did it?“  

She wrinkled her nose.  "What would you say if I said no? There’s all this work to do, and I don’t think I could focus on anything that line implies, so…”  

“I’d say, let’s get busy, I guess. Even though, that’s probably also what I’d say if it  _had_  worked.”  Johnny smirked and reached for another box.  "I’m gonna go out on a limb and say that ‘Throw pillows’ don’t go in the kitchen.  Amiright?“  

Darcy watched him as he tossed the lighter box in the air, whistling as he made his way out to the living room.  She’d honestly expected him to bail after she told him his line hadn’t worked.  But he was still here.  That was something, right?  

Sighing, she peeled the packing tape off the box beside her.  Glasses.  Which she’d already decided were going in the cabinet beside the sink.  

* * *

The 'moving in’ part of moving always seemed to drag on and on, as one more box was found tucked into a closet or behind a sofa.  She usually tried to wait to start it for as long as possible, but since she was likely going to be staying in this apartment for a long time, Darcy wanted to do this right.  

And for her, doing it right meant getting everything in its new home before she settled into hers.  

The apartment was larger than anything she’d ever lived in before, so all her stuff somehow made it look more empty than it had before she moved in.  If that were possible.  She was going to have to take her fancy new Stark salary shopping at some point to fill it out more.

But when she’d placed her birthstone bear on her dresser and collapsed the last cardboard box, she felt accomplished.  

Never mind that Johnny had been there with her nearly every step of the way.  It took them three days, with her scrambling through the boxes after that first night to find her underwear and clothing and jam it into dresser drawers before he arrived the next day.  

She was impressed with him.  He hadn’t even hit on her once.

He  _had_  broken one of her dishes.  And then looked so distraught afterward, that she assured him it was fine by dropping one of the others on the floor.  "Seriously, dude.  It’s fine.  I got them at a thrift shop when I was in college.  I needed new ones anyway.”  

She tossed the empty, flattened box onto the pile by her front door, plopping down on the couch beside Johnny and surveying her surroundings.  "Thanks,“ she said, reaching over to squeeze his knee and misjudging where she was grabbing.  

His thigh, by the way.  She was grabbing his thigh.  His very muscular, very taut thigh.  Holy eff…

But Darcy Catherine Lewis wasn’t a quitter, so she went full into it, squeezing his thigh tightly a couple of times for good measure.  

He snickered, shifting a little in his seat. "That tickles.”

She shot him a  _look_.  "I was squeezing as hard as I could.“  

"I know. It’s cute,” he replied, grinning.  

“It’s only cute if it worked,” she teased.  "Did it?“  

He turned slightly in the seat, bringing one leg up with him so he could face her.  "If I said yes, what would you say?”  

She took her bottom lip between her teeth for a moment.  "I’d say… let’s get busy?“  

"Good answer.”  Johnny leaned over, pressing his lips to hers.


End file.
